mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Gala Appleby/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Apple family saddened S1E01.png Apple family gathered around sighing Twilight S1E1.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Spike welcoming back Twilight S1E02.png Dragonshy Amethyst Star and Gala Appleby walk past Fluttershy S1E7.png Green Isn't Your Color Prancing Twilight S1E20.png Twilight dun goofed S1E20.png Twilight & Fluttershy flash mobbed S1E20.png Fluttershy being mobbed S1E20.png Fluttershy Twilight! S1E20.png Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png A Bird in the Hoof Ponies leaving S01E22.png Pinkie Pie leaving with the other ponies S1E22.png Pinkie Pie Cartwheeling her way out S1E22.png Rarity eyes other ponies suspiciously S01E22.png Season two The Last Roundup Reading Applejack's letter S2E14.png Fluttershy Rainbow worried S02E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Crowd upset S02E15.png Rainbow Dash complain S02E15.png Rainbow Dash pointing S02E15.png RD angry along with crowd S02E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Applejack was right all along S02E15.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Rarity about to drop the dresses S2E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Cadance before throwing bouquet S2E26.png Cadance bouquet toss S02E26.png Spike on Pinkie Pie S2E26.png Spike sees you S2E26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash whatever S2E26.png Season three One Bad Apple First crowd S3E04.png Roma selling carrot crepes S3E4.png Magic Duel Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Apple Family Reunion The Apples arriving with an airship S3E08.png The Apples look at the airship S3E08.png Apple Flora and Candy Caramel Tooth run toward each other S3E8.png Two fillies playing with each other S3E08.png Apple Flora tickling Candy Caramel Tooth S3E8.png Fillies playing with each other S3E8.png Apple Flora and Candy Caramel Tooth greeting animated S3E8.gif Apple Cobbler not enjoying this S3E8.png Apple family surrounds the barn S3E8.png The Apple Family together S3E08.png Photo album 0 (Family picture) S3E8.png Season four Pinkie Pride Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Cheese between two cows wearing mask of Rainbow's face S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'That's my song!' S4E12.png Cheese 'I have no idea what you're talking about' S4E12.png Cheese looking at the party cannon S4E12.png Streamers launched towards Cheese's face S4E12.png Pinkie Pie inside the party cannon S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png Pinkie walking on piñata S4E12.png Simple Ways Ponies walking S4E13.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png Season seven The Perfect Pear Big Mac racing to Sugarcube Corner S7E13.png Grand Pear closing his pear stand S7E13.png ''My Little Pony The Movie'' Apple family sings and pulls cider carts MLPTM.png Spike on a large plate of baked bread MLPTM.png Ponies looking at the airship in fear MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade flying over Twilight Sparkle MLPTM.png Season nine The Summer Sun Setback Earth ponies weakened in the food area S9E17.png Appleloosan ponies still feeling weak S9E17.png Twilight lifting her friends into the air S9E17.png IDW comics Comic issue 5 page 7.png Miscellaneous Comic-Con Scene Art 9.jpg Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png Apple Family Portrait art print WeLoveFine.jpg Gala Appleby, Refined Farmer card MLP CCG.jpg Twitter promotional Trade Ya!.png